Primus Promise: A New War
by movieexpert1978
Summary: 33 years after Team Prime's victory, Cybertron is on the road to being rebuilt. As a grown Elisa works with her family to bring new life back to her home planet a lone mech appears to destroy everything they worked for, forcing both old and new team members back onto the battlefield.
1. Chapter 1

**SURPRISE! It's Official. This is the first chapter of the sequel to Primus Promise! This story is dedicated to all my readers that supported Primus Promise and couldn't stop reading until the end. You awesome readers inspired me so much to write more! I can't thank you all enough for it. So I hope you enjoy the sequel as much as you enjoyed the original. **

**I don't own Transformers Prime as the show is owned by Hasbro. Also hope you guys like all the nods to G1. **

**Elisa is my OC please don't steal her!**

**Happy Holidays! **

**Primus Promise: A New War **

**Ch. 1: Over The Years **

For the past few days Elisa wasn't feeling very well. She really wasn't going to check with a medic just yet as she thought it was just a stomach problem and that it would pass. Her stomach was steady for the moment as she looked at the city of Kaon. It was still in the process of being rebuilt as well as plenty of other cities across Cybertron. Thirty-three cycles of reconstruction did not heal the damage of a war that was centuries old.

The war in question had been between the autobots and decepticons, but Elisa was neither. She was a dragon…a Prime dragon to be exact as she carried the Matrix of Leadership just as her adoptive Sire had during the war. The dragons were a mysterious lot on Cybertron as they were organic creatures among metal and they could not transform…not that it bothered them. Dragons worked on either sides of the war, but in the end they fled the planet as it had become nothing more than a wasteland of destruction. However, there were dragons that hated the humans and wanted nothing more than their imprisonment.

Elisa had been created by one of those dragons. His name was Magma and he created her for the purpose of helping enslave the humans. The problem was that he abandoned her and she had been adopted and raised by the very humans she had been born to destroy. Her adoptive Sire was none other than Optimus Prime, who had been the leader of the autobots. Her adoptive Carrier was his bondmate Ratchet, who was a medic. Together they raised her while battling decepticons, led by Megatron, and dragons led by Magma.

Towards the end of the war both had been beaten, but not by their opponents. Magma had been defeated by one of own dragons, Mecha. Who turned out to be a dangerous Elder dragon that harnessed the power of dark energon. Elisa defeated him and the remaining dragons headed towards the hills to live their own lives. Megatron had also been defeated by Elisa by capturing his spark.

In the years that followed peace, Megatron gave Elisa a happy and plentiful courtship which resulted in the two being bonded. They didn't have any sparklings yet, but they planned to in the future. However, Elisa did have new siblings. Ratchet had given birth to a mech which they had named Blizzard because of his white and blue colors. Three cycles later, Optimus gave birth to a femme named Elita after a good friend of Prime's who passed away during the war. They were the equivalent of teenagers now. Blizzard was seventeen cycles old and with Elita being fourteen. They didn't seem bothered by the fact that she was a dragon. In fact they liked her even more for it. At Iacon she helped raised her siblings. She often remembered when they were younger and were a little rough with her.

"Ouch!" Elisa snapped and looked to see Blizzard tugging away at her tail. She moved it and he tugged at it hard again making her flinch. "Hey!" She snapped at him making the young mech look at her and Elita looked up at her in Elisa's arms. "What did I tell you about playing nice?" She said strongly. He looked down at the ground.

"Sorry Sissy." He said sadly.

"You can play with my tail, just don't tug at it because it hurts." She said calmly. He took her tail and kissed it in apology making her laugh and she continued to swish her tail around as Blizzard chased it. She remembered the first time Ratchet announced her was carrying. She practically jumped for joy and made sure to hug his shoulders tightly. She helped when Ratchet was frustrated out of his mind because Blizzard kept crying. He was loud sparkling that took after his Carrier, but Elisa easily calmed him down. Elita was just the opposite and it often concerned Optimus because she was so quiet, but she was healthy little femme with bright blue optics with a bright blue body with red highlights.

BEEP!

BEEP!

Elisa blinked out of her thoughts and clicked her com link open.

"Hello?" She called out.

"Sissy?" Elita answered.

"Hey Elita are you alright?" She asked gently.

"Yeah, I'm sore and tired." She said quietly. Elita was going through the start of maturing which meant her body was starting to change. Elita didn't really like it and she was sensitive about the topic. She often talked to her big sister to calm herself down.

"It's ok Elita. You'll be fine I promise." Elisa said as tenderly as she could. She understood fully that things were difficult at the moment. Living in a house with all mechs wasn't exactly helpful for a femme and Elisa went through that too, but even with the help from Arcee things were difficult for Elisa at times. Arcee and Bumblebee had become a bonded couple but they had no sparklings yet. They were working heavily in reconstruction and didn't visit very often because they needed to keep things in check. Plus there were not a lot femmes coming back either.

Big sister was always there to help.

"When are you coming back Elisa?" Elita asked almost pleading. Uh-oh! Elisa knew things were serious when she used her name.

"I'll be back in a few days Elita I promise. I don't want you to get sick in case it's a stomach virus." She said seriously.

"Ok…Blitz is driving me crazy." She said heavily annoyed and Elisa had to laugh. Blitz was their brother's nickname.

"Don't worry, I'll straighten him out when I get back." Elisa laughed.

"Thanks, love you."

"Love you too."

Elisa groaned when the com link closed and she started to feel sick again. She laid down on the cold balcony taking deep breaths trying not to vomit again. It didn't work and she got sick again. She threw up for a few moments and groaned in aggravation at the pain in her stomach. She took a few deep breaths to steady herself before she made up her mind to talk to Knockout.

Xxxxxxxxx

Despite Knockout being a grounder and Starscream being a flier the two had become inseparable. They reconciled their differences and became a bonded pair. Starscream was actually the first to carry and he had three seeker sons named after his formers comrades; SkyWarp, ThunderCracker, and SkyFire. Knockout had no interest in being a Carrier, so Starscream was more than willing to compensate for that. The family was living in Vos, which was also under heavy reconstruction. At Elisa's request he came to the medical bay in Darkmount tower and started looking Elisa over.

"How are the boys?" She asked.

"Oh same old, causing trouble as usual. Couldn't be more proud." Knockout said in usual lustful voice. She smiled at his happy tone. Knockout didn't care one bit that his sons were fliers and thankfully they weren't bothered by it either. They often raced each other in the sky, which Knockout even more excited. "So when did you start getting sick?" He asked.

"About…two weeks ago." She answered.

"And you're just looking into it now!" Knockout gasped. "Oh pretty girl, what am I going to do with you." He grumbled as he started to scan her. His suddenly silence made her nervous as Knockout was a heavy gossiper. He stared at the screen with serious and she nearly yelped when he started to scan her spark. He checked her stomach over again before he finally spoke up again.

"Well Elisa I have some interesting news for you." He said seriously.

"What is that?" Elisa asked nervously.

"Uuummmm…" Knockout started.

"Spit it out!" She cried out making him jump in surprise.

"You're carrying." He said.

"I'm what?!" She amazed.

"You're carrying." He said again nervously.

"But Megatron and I had out prevention injections." She protested.

"Are you interacting with the spark too?" He asked.

"Well…yes." She answered slight embarrassed.

"The injections are a contraceptive towards interface not spark bonds." He explained. "What are you so nervous about? You're going to be a Carrier for Primus sake!" Knockout announced happily. It was then that the news finally sunk into her and she started to feel excited.

"I don't know…I'm just surprised." She said happily. "Don't tell anyone else ok?" She said quickly.

"You got it pretty girl." Knockout said with a thumbs up. "The sickness will fade in a few weeks. You're not even a month into the carrying cycle, three weeks actually. Remember to drink lots of energon and once you tell Ratchet, he'll probably give you some extra vitamins and minerals to help with the sparkling." Knockout explained.

"Is it just one?" She asked.

"It's really too early to tell, but it's there." He said pointing to a little dot on the screen. "Once it gets bigger it could divide into several sparklings as dragons are known to carry anywhere from one to four sparklings at a time." He added.

"Awesome. Thanks Knockout!" She said before she got from the berth and started heading out.

"Take it easy Elisa, too much stress is bad for the sparkling!" Knockout insisted.

"I will thanks again!" She said happily before she hurried out the door.

Xxxxxxxxx

That night she returned home to Iacon to make the announcement, but not before giving Blitz a hard time like she said she would.

"You try learning all the stuff Carrier's been trying to teach me. He's so impatient." He groaned loudly earning a smirk from her. She waited until Megatron arrived before she started to speak.

"Well, I have an announcement to make." She said half nervous and excited. Megatron gave her a curious look as she continued. "You guys know I've been feeling bad for a little bit so I had Knockout look it over." She explained.

"Why didn't you let me do that?" Ratchet huffed.

"Because I told you Carrier, it wasn't bothering me too much and I didn't think it was a big deal." She insisted.

"I told you so." He teased earning a little nudge from Optimus.

"What is it Elisa?" Optimus spoke gently. His loving tone made her instantly relax, but she still swallowed hard before answering.

"I'm carrying." She announced. The room was silent for a moment before Megatron grabbed her and twirled her in his arms.

"Yahoooo!" Blitz and Elita both cheered in excitement and while their creators looked at each other in pure joy for a few brief moments. "Ewwww!" Both teens suddenly cried out when Megatron kissed Elisa.

"How long are you?" Megatron asked when they parted.

"Knockout said only about three weeks." She answered before he set her down. Optimus and Ratchet hugged her tightly as they were very happy for the good news. Ratchet did a quick scan himself and the two teens were all wide optics as they stared at the little mass that was going to be a sparkling someday.

"Here drink this." Ratchet said after he put something in a cube. She drank it all and flinched at the bitter taste. "You'll need more nutrients to make sure the sparkling stays healthy, among other things." He said making her puzzled. "Transfliuds." He whispered into her ear.

"Really?" She said amazed.

"It has Sire coding in it that will also help the sparkling." He explained.

"Ewwww…" Elisa groaned as she looked at her creators. Ratchet only shrugged as Optimus blushed slightly.

"We're going to have to go over some things in the future, but for now let us celebrate." Optimus said proudly.

Xxxxxxxxx

"I think you should stay in Iacon when you start to show." Megatron suggested as he traced his fingers over her stomach.

"But what about you?" She asked.

"Don't worry about me. Worry about our sparkling. That's my job as your bond mate. I have to make sure you're taken care of. That you're safe." He said sincerely. His words made her blush happily. "I'm going to build a nest for you for when you come to Kaon, perhaps I should help in building one for you here too." Megatron added.

"A nest?" She said slightly confused.

"I want you to be comfortable and after it's born I want the sparkling to be comfortable too." He explained.

"Knockout told me dragons can carry one to four sparklings." She added.

"That's fine. The more the merrier." He smiled.

"You're really excited about this aren't you?" She said amazed.

"Elisa, you've made me the happiest mech in the entire galaxy." He said holding her close. She smiled back and traced her hand down his face and he kissed her palm. "I honestly thought I could never be this happy. I thank Primus every day I am with you." He said quietly thinking of the past.

"Are you talking about the arena?" She asked respectfully. He only nodded and focused on her stomach again.

"It was a dark time Elisa. I do not wish to dwell on it during this happy occasion." He said looking back at her. She nodded in understanding and gave him a quick kiss. He grabbed her and she laughed as he placed her on the berth and settled on top of her. He gave her neck gentle kisses as his servos traced her body.

"I love you Elisa."

"I love you too Megatron."


	2. Getting The News

**I don't own Transformers Prime as the show is owned by Hasbro. **

**Ch. 2: Getting The News **

_Fourteen Cycles Ago _

Elita was only days old. Her brother couldn't stop trying to get a glance at her as his excitement couldn't be contained. Elisa made sure to keep him at bay at times so the sparkling wouldn't be under distress. Optimus was very tired. His large frame was used to combat, not carrying so it took a toll on him. Elisa was more than willing to help out.

That night she heard Elita crying for her energon, so Elisa came into the room first. She took the little femme into her arms and gently held her against her chest and rocked her back and forth for a few moments. Her crying calmed down as Elisa got her energon formula and started to feed her. The hungry sparkling instantly grabbed onto the bottle and started to drink. Having taken care of Blizzard she knew to take the bottle away every so often so she wouldn't purge. Ratchet came into the room not long after and smiled in relief as Elisa held Elita close.

"How is he?" Elisa whispered.

"Still very tired and sore." Ratchet answered.

"Is he awake?" She asked and Ratchet nodded.

"Come on Elita, let's go see Carrier." Elisa said in a silly voice before they came into their berth room. Optimus smiled weakly as he tried to stay awake. Elita started grasping her servos in his direction and she quickly handed her sister over to him. Elita finished the rest of the bottle and quickly fell asleep listening to her Carrier's spark.

"Thank you." Optimus whispered. Elisa only smiled back, knowing she would help out anytime. Optimus watched his younger daughter for a few moments before his optics started to droop. Elisa gently took Elita and gave her Sire a quick kiss before returning her to her crib.

Xxxxxxxxx

"How epic is that!?" Smokescreen said happily before he gave Elisa a giant hug. Now he was all excited about her being a Carrier. He had bonded with Ultra Magnus and they hadn't had any sparklings yet. Nobody was really rushing to have sparklings, with others it just happened and they weren't bothered by it at all. Ultra Magnus wasn't too far behind him, but he was busy giving instructions for the moment. His broken servo had been repaired long ago and he was doing just fine. "So do you know if it's a mech or femme yet?" He asked quickly.

"I just found out yesterday and I'm not even a month into the cycle so no silly." She said playfully.

"Awww, I was just curious." He explained quickly.

"Elisa, it's nice to see you here." Ultra Magnus called out as he came over to them.

"Hi, Magnus." She said politely and gave him a small hug.

"Elisa's going to be a Carrier!" Smokescreen said excitedly.

"Really? Congratulations." Magnus said quickly.

"And no I don't know if it's a femme or mech. I'm not even a month into the cycle." She said quickly before he could ask. He spared a glance at Smokescreen and his blush told the reason for her quick response. "I hope everything works out for you." He said politely. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to work." He said as he started to move.

"Still by the book hmmm?" She said playfully.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." He said waving back.

Xxxxxxxxx

By the end of the week the large Team Prime knew about Elisa's sparkling. She had received many congrats and she couldn't be happier. She was surprised to see Megatron keep his word and start building a nest for her in Darkmount. The tower had gone through many changes in reconstruction. Megatron got rid of the smelting pit and added windows to the tower so it didn't look so dark and gloomy. He also got rid of his "throne" as he had no use for it anymore. He turned the balcony into an observation deck and it also made the tower a little brighter.

SkyFire, Starscream's first born son used the observation deck a lot. He liked the view better than he did at Vos for the moment. He was making some adjustments to some equipment when he heard a screech. He looked up to see the Predacons landing on the balcony before transforming into their bi-pede modes. Every time he saw Predaking the mech seemed to be bigger every time. His bondmates, Darksteel and Skylynx stood at his side.

"Greetings Predaking." SkyFire said politely as he came over to them.

"SkyFire." He said back with a polite nod. "My creation heard some curious news about Elisa. Is it true that she is expecting a sparkling?" He asked curiously with his deep accented voice.

"She's only a few weeks in, but yes she is." SkyFire answered.

"I would like to give her my respects." He started. "Is there any way we could see her?" He asked.

"Give me a moment." SkyFire said. He got her through the com-link and a ground-bridge later Elisa arrived.

"Predaking! How nice to see you?" She said as she hurried over to them. Being much taller than her Predaking kneeled down and kissed her hand making her blush. Darksteel gave a goofy smile and a wave, while Skylynx came a polite nod.

"We wish you much prosperity with your coming sparkling." Predaking said respectfully.

"Awww why thank you." Elisa said happily. "And where are your sparklings?" She asked curiously.

"They also extend their blessings, but they are patrolling our borders." Predaking answered. The predacons had sparklings of their own. Predaking had twins, while his two bond mates had only one sparkling. Predaking had two mech dragons named Smaug and Draco. Darksteel had mech that resembled his griffin like appearance and he was named SkyStriker. Skylynx was proud to have a dragon femme named Luna. They were all grown with the twins being twenty-four cycles old, SkyStriker at twenty-three, with Luna at twenty-one cycles old. The seeker triplets were older only by a cycle at twenty-five. Predaking's domain was the plains that did have a speck of nature growing. He made sure to watch the boarders in case rival dragons tried to invade it.

"Perhaps you could come by the plains some time and see the progress." Predaking suggested.

"I would love to stop by thank you." Elisa said. "Seen anyone in the plains lately?" She asked.

"No we have not. Not even Galvatron and Cyclonus." Predaking answered. She only nodded thinking about the two dragons who were the guardians of the Prime in times of need. "Do you require any assistance?" Predaking asked gently.

"Oh no thanks. Nothing's going to happen for a while yet, but thank you for the offer." Elisa said happily.

"In that case I wish you good health." Predaking said before he gave a short bow which Elisa returned. The predacons transformed and flew off.

"Huh…I'd thought they would stay longer." SkyFire said.

"They like to keep to themselves. They had a rough start in life." Elisa said. She looked over at SkyFire and had to marvel at how he turned out white with red highlights on his body. He also turned out to be the largest of his brothers and even stood higher than his Carrier. She figured it had to be from Starscream's heritage as she had no ideas about Knockout's family.

"How are things?" He said pointing to her middle.

"Oh fine, thankfully I haven't gotten sick today." She answered. "Don't stay up here too long." She said before she flew off the balcony and flew to a landing deck a few floors down. After a short walk she heard banging in one of the rooms. She opened the door and saw Megatron smashing away at a wall, working on her nest. He smiled and placed the hammer down as she came over.

"I've got the other wall down. Once this is done it will be much larger, unless you want to add another room." Megatron explained.

"It's fine, it's going to be big enough as it is." Elisa insisted.

"I just want you to be comfortable." He added.

"I know and you're doing fine." She said rubbing his arm. "Predaking just came by and said his congrats." She said.

"That's very nice." Megatron said. He tried to keep away from Predaking for the most part because when the predacon first arrived with the decepticons Megatron realized that they were too powerful and had to be destroyed. So he killed off all of the clones that had been created by Shockwave and Predaking didn't take it too well when he learned that Megatron had given the order. However, both mechs managed to get some respect for each other, but they still kept to themselves.

"I'm going to head back to Iacon to help. Don't work too hard." She said as she gave him a quick kiss.

"You shouldn't either." He added before he left.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Two days later Elisa was flying over the plains. She spotted the patrolling predacons as she landed close by. Smaug landed first followed by his twin. Smaug looked a lot like his Carrier, with his large orange wings and large horns. However he had red stripes along his black body and he didn't have Predaking's pinchers either. Draco was also black, but had red wings and smaller horns, his dragon head more resembled that of Skylynx's. They transformed and hurried over to her happily.

"Nanna!" They both said excitedly. Elisa also helped raise the predacon sparklings when they had been first born. Skylynx came to her after they had been born and she helped them along and managed to convince them to let Ratchet look them over too. When Darksteel gave birth and later Skylynx they were the same way as well. Defensive of someone other than Elisa helping them for a while, but she knew it was in their instincts and that they were only protecting their sparklings. They took to calling her Nanna as she helped raise them and they loved her like a Creator.

"Hello boys, is your creator around?" She asked as she nuzzled them. They quickly brought her over to Predaking who gladly gave her a hug.

"It's good to see you. I have much to show you." He said excitedly. Elisa had to keep up with his large strides somewhat as they came to a stop. Elisa could only stare in wonder as what looked like a forest had emerged.

"Wow, this is amazing." She said as she gently touched a tree.

"I can't explain it, but forest has been growing for years now. I wanted you to see the progress as I am told you were fond of organic life." Predaking explained as he was talking about Earth. She did miss it and visited the planet every so often as she did love the nature that prospered. She touched the trees and stepped in the grass and saw rivers of energon flowing through the ground. She focused on a tree and saw the familiar blue aurora that matched energon. She dug her claw into the bark and a few blue drops came out. She tasted it and it was energon.

"It's energon." She said pointing to the small cut. Predaking took a few drops into his claw and tasted it too and he was surprised to taste the same thing.

"Is there any way to explain this?" He asked curiously.

"Not really. Perhaps Primus thinks that this is a new age for change." She said. The Matrix did not speak to her about such things and it hadn't spoken to her in several years now. Optimus told her not to rely on it very often and she learned not to. It gave her strength when she needed it and guidance when she needed it. She wondered if this was growing because she held the Matrix and she was an organic creature, but of course it wouldn't answer her about that. Her thoughts were broken when Predaking rubbed her shoulder.

"How are things in the city?" He asked gently.

"Very well, reconstruction is going at a steady pace and Megatron is working on building a nest for me." She answered.

"He seems to be on top of things." Predaking commented. She could feel the tension coming from him and she did her best to ease the discomfort.

"I don't even know what I'm going to do when the sparkling gets bigger in here." She said pointing to her stomach. 'I'd like to stay with my family, but at the same time I'd like to stay with Megatron because he is my bonded. So I got to figure something out." She laughed.

"That's understandable." Predaking said. His servo gently traced down her arm and Elisa appreciated the tender gesture. "I cannot thank you enough for all that you have done for my family and I Elisa and if you need any help at all I would be more than happy assist you." He said sincerely leaning in close to her. She nervously leaned in closer and he kissed her deeply. They parted slowly and Elisa placed a hand on his chestplates.

"Thank you Predaking."

Elisa kept no secrets from Megatron and that kiss that night with Predaking was not her first with him. Cybertronian culture did not share the same beliefs about lovers as they did on Earth. Cybertronian's believed in a polyamorous relationship between themselves. When it first happened Elisa came back to Megatron crying in shame when she had first kissed Predaking. She thought she had ruined everything between, but in fact it was just the opposite. Megatron was none the least upset with her and actually encouraged her feelings for Predaking if she had them. He explained the polyamory culture of Cybertronians and she was so relieved. Now it didn't bother either one of them. In fact he still had sexual relations with Starscream. So when she told Megatron what had happened that night he wasn't bothered by it.

The two mechs learned to be civil to each other because of her.

She was glad some things were getting done.

Xxxxxxxxx

_Twenty-four cycles ago _

Skylynx landed quickly and hurried over to Elisa as he transformed.

"Elisa, we need your help." He said quickly.

"Skylynx, what's wrong?" She asked in concern as Optimus and Ratchet looked on.

"No time to explain here. You must come with me to the plains. Predaking needs your help." He said urgently.

"I'll be back soon." She said to her Creators before she followed him back to the plains. They arrived to see Darksteel close by to Predaking as he was curled up in a ball as if he was guarding something. Predaking growled slightly at her approached, but a squeak made him relent. He opened his body to reveal two little black dragons with their Carrier's optics look up at her. It was then that she realized Predaking had given birth to twins. "Awwww hello." She cooed at them and they stared at her curiously tilting their heads. "What are they?" She asked.

"They're sparklings." Darksteel snapped.

"Mechs." Skylynx answered glaring at the other.

"Oh." He said embarrassed. Elisa cautiously approached Predaking and he growled at her again. She approached him on all fours hunched down in a submissive posture to show she wasn't going to hurt the sparklings.

"Predaking, I'm not going to hurt your sparklings. I'm here to help." She said sincerely. He still growled at her even when she leaned into his face and started to nuzzle his warm cheek. His growling slowly died down as she purred to him in comfort and licked at his neck and face. "I'm here to help." She repeated and finally his protective growling stopped. He fully exposed his sparklings to her and they huddled against him as they feared the new stranger. She laid down on her stomach and gently laid her hand close to them so they could sniff it. When they started to nudge their heads against her palm to make her pet him she came in closer and let them sniff and explore her face. She gently nudged one of them back and he yelped in surprise earning a snap from Predaking. She remained still and waited for the calmness to settle before she opened her eyes again.

She heard pedesteps and saw Skylynx and Darksteel comforting their king. He didn't bite her, but she didn't take the warning lightly because instinct overpowered reason. She gently nudged at the sparkling again and he jumped back waving his tail in excitement. He crawled over to her and started to lick her face. She returned the gesture and licked his face and he squealed in surprise and excitement. Predaking snarled but stopped when he saw Elisa licking his sparkling's face. The other sparkling started to squeak in want and Elisa gave him kisses too. When they settled down at her appearance Elisa backed away and looked over at the predacons.

"Do you have any energon anywhere?" She asked. Skylynx ran over quickly to a pile of rocks and revealed several shards of energon underneath. He handed her one and she broke it into small pieces. "Predaking look at me." She said calmly. He more glared than looked at her. "I'm going to pick up one of your sparklings and feed him ok? I'm not going to hurt him." She said slowly and calmly before she cautiously picked up the sparkling. Having fully accepted her he started licking at her neck and face. She smiled at him as she held up a piece of the shard to him. The sparkling hungrily clammed down on the cube and started to suck at it getting the shard to meld in it's mouth so he could drink it. "That's it, pretty boy." Elisa said in a nurturing tone. She made sure to not let him drink too fast so he wouldn't purge and soon she repeated the actions with the other sparkling. Not long after they fell asleep against their Carrier.

"Thank you Elisa for your help. He wouldn't let us come near them and we didn't know what else to do." Skylynx said in relief.

"I'll do what I can to help for a little bit, but you really should let my Carrier come over to check them over." She insisted. As expected the predacon shook his head no.

"That's not happening now." He stated sternly.

_Oh it will, _she thought to herself, _I just have to do a little bit more convincing. _

The predacons settled next to their King as soon fell asleep. Elisa laid down close by and kept watch as the sparklings slept.

_Don't worry, you are doing just fine _

Elisa blinked in surprise as the Matrix spoke to her again and didn't interrupt.

_Treat them as your own and it will help you go far…that goes for all the new borns in the future. _

_You mean there's going to be more sparklings coming. _

_In more ways than you think. _

The Matrix went silent and Elisa huffed at the new found clue/information. That could mean a whole number of things, but she knew not to press her luck with the Matrix as it wouldn't answer her.

She resumed her post as the guard and thought about ways to change Skylynx's mind.

**Yes I know Smaug is from the Hobbit and Draco is from Dragonheart but I wanted proper dragon names for Predaking's boys and those were the only two I could think of at the moment. sorry if it's a little cheesy **


End file.
